A method has been proposed for the manufacture semiconductor devices which includes a step of covering a semiconductor wafer with a resin before a step of separating the semiconductor devices from a semiconductor wafer.
An example is disclosed in "NIKKEI MICRODEVICES, pp.164-167", published on April, 1998. However, in a step of separating semiconductor chips from a semiconductor wafer which is covered by a resin according to the publication, it is difficult to precisely identify cutting points since a surface of the semiconductor wafer is covered by an opaque resin.